1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink for an organic electroluminescent device, manufacturing method of an organic electroluminescent device, organic display panel, organic display apparatus, organic electroluminescent apparatus, ink, forming method of a functional layer, and organic electroluminescent device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the research and development of the organic electroluminescent device have been performed actively. The organic electroluminescent device is a light-emitting device making use of the electroluminescent phenomenon of a functional material, and has a structure in which a functional layer formed of the functional material is inserted between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. In a manufacturing process of such an organic electroluminescent device, the vapor deposition method with masking is used to deposit the functional material on a substrate to form the functional layer.
Also, as another forming method of a functional layer, an ink application method has been proposed. In the ink application method, an ink is formed by dissolving the functional material into a solvent, the ink is ejected from an ink jet apparatus onto the substrate, and the solvent is caused to vaporize from the applied ink to form the functional layer (Patent Literature 1).
3. Patent Literature
[Patent Literature 1]: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-267299